


Hamilton's Legacy

by AsherTheGayBoi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Needs Sleep, F/F, F/M, Gay John Laurens, Gen, Hamilton watches Hamilton, Healthy balance of fluff and angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate 'say no to this', LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Not really healthy nevermind, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, So that song will be SLANDERED, Tag As I Go, Time Travel, We Die Like Men, i have no Beta, im including some cut songs, in that order, you cant stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherTheGayBoi/pseuds/AsherTheGayBoi
Summary: Classic hamilton watches hamilton. But a few twists and tweaks. And its not just watching Hamilton, there's definitely gonna be more to the story.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 35
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enbycommunist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycommunist/gifts).



> I need to stop making new fics and work on my WIPs. It is such a problem. And yes, Asher is me but suck it up I don't care. And Asher's pronouns are mixed up for a reason. Also, this is a gift to loserlivingdreams because they gave such great comments on my other fic, Aaron Has a Camera and Its All Shits and Giggles. Plus I just felt like it.

Asher sighed as they flicked through the notebook they were writing in. _Why is it that every time I get an idea, it fizzles out as soon as I write two chapters?_ They looked at the digital clock on their desk. 1:53 AM. They closed the notebook and stood up from the desk, shutting the lamp off. Just as they were about to go to the kitchen to get some coffee, a loud **THUMP** was heard. The noise was followed by voices. They were coming from the living room. Grabbing a exacto knife from a drawer in the desk, they slowly made their way to the living room. 

"Where in the world am I?"  
"Alexander, is that you?"  
"J-john?"  
"Mon ami?"  
"Lafayette?"  
"Hamilton?! We must be in Hell, if you're here."   
"Jeffershi- Jefferson?!"  
Someone started violently coughing.   
"Jemmy?"

**THUMP**

"WHERE AM I?!"   
"Peggy, inside voices."  
"Sorry, Liza."  
"Eliza?"   
"Maria?" 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"  
"Shut up, Hamilton!"  
The room erupted into noise.

"EVERYONE SHUT YOUR BLOODY TRAPS!!" Asher yelled as the lights were switched on. Everyone looked to the newcomer. They appeared to be female and were thin and looked to be about 13 or 14, with short, dark hair and icy blue eyes.   
"Jesus christ is that a knife?!" Asher looked at the exacto knife they had picked up. "Oops, sorry, when you guys landed in here, it scared the shit out of me so I grabbed the nearest thing to defend myself in case you all turned out to be serial killers." Asher chuckled lightly.  
"What is that fashion disaster?" Jefferson exclaimed. This brought the attention to Asher's clothing. All the males there averted their eyes, seeing as they were not properly dressed, in their opinion.

Looking down at her outfit, she realized that their hoodie and basketball shorts may seem odd to this group. "Huh? Oh, this is proper in my time. We just don't neccesarily wear it in public." 

"And honestly Jefferson, you shouldn't even talk. Have you looked in the mirror? And last time I checked, that was no way to introduce yourself in your time," Asher added.  
Hamilton spoke up. "Alexander Hamilton, ma'am. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Who might you be?"   
Asher chuckled. "Always trying to show up Jefferson? I'm Asher, and I would prefer it if you refrained from calling me ma'am. Now, since you all seemed confused, we'll go through introductions. State your name and the year it is. And don't worry, you haven't been plucked out of your timelines in the middle of an event. You have already died but have restored you to your younger bodies. Your memories should return after introductions. And don't ask me how I know this, the knowledge just appeared in my head as I spoke."   
"Excuse me?" Maria spoke up quietly. It was only the second time she had spoken during this whole ordeal.   
"Yes?"  
"You never explained your clothing choice, and it looks very comfortable. You also said its proper in this time, so may I receive some clothing similar to that?"  
"Yes, we would like some as well."  
"Alright, after introductions I can get everyone some clothes that are more comfy. And, I'm really quite sorry for yelling earlier, the situation was overwhelming and when Hamilton shouted I snapped."

Various murmurs of forgiveness were heard at this. 

"I'm John Laurens," John spoke up.  
"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, at your service."  
Asher chuckled at this.   
"Hercules Mulligan."

Another **THUMP** was heard. 

"George Washington."   
Asher gaped at the general. Washington looked at Asher and immediately looked away. "Y-your not-"  
"Different time, different clothing acceptance. I'm sorry, but that's all the explanation I can give you right now," Asher cut him off.   
"Angelica Church."  
"Eliza Hamilton"  
"And I'm Peggy. Margarita is my full name but please refrain from calling me that."   
"Maria Le-Reynolds." Asher looked at Maria sadly. Maria nodded, she knew what Asher would say before it was even spoken aloud.   
"I'm Thomas Jefferson."  
"James-" he cut himself off as he coughed loudly, "-Madison."   
"Aaron Burr, at your service."

"Is that everyone?" Asher asked the room at large. Doing a headcount, Asher nodded. That was everyone, it seemed. Honestly, Asher was still trying to wrap their head around this, but had overall just accepted this freak of nature. 

"Now that introductions are over, I'm going to help get some more comfortable clothing to those who want it. Raise your hand please if you would like some." 

John, Alex, Hercules, Lafayette, Peggy, Angelica and Eliza raised their hands. Asher led them down the hallway. The others followed, even if only on the pretense of sticking together. Asher stopped in front of a door, and looked back at the group gathered behind thoughtfully. 

"Eliza, Angelica, Maria, and Peggy, how you four go first?"  
"Sure!" Peggy said.

A few moments later, the women exited the room in hoodies and form-fitting tights and jeans. Peggy in a yellow and white marble color, Maria, a dark maroon with bright red abstract colors. Angelica's choice was a pink and white hoodie (much like Peggy's) and Eliza had chosen a baby blue dress that had soft swirls of ocean blue on it. Asher smiled at their choices, and ushered the Revolutionary set in next. It had barely been 30 seconds when John shrieked. Fearing something was wrong, Asher rushed into the room. Instead of a snake or spider or some other thing that might've caused John to shriek, John was holding Asher's little turtle, Tortue, to his chest. Seeing this, Asher burst out laughing and gently pried the turtle out of John's hold. "Shirts are over there, feel free to go through them and see what you like. There's a black hoodie with a cartoon turtle holding a rainbow flag in there if you want to wear it." Asher said, leaving the room again. A few moments later, the group came out of the room. John, wearing the hoodie and jeans, Alex in a dark blue hoodie that read "I'm not annoying, everyone is just fuckin out to piss me off", Herc in a plain green tshirt and jeans, and Laf in a tshirt that said 'Fabulous'and skinny jeans. 

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to go change, just talk amongst yourself or something," Asher said. A few moments later, Asher emerged in a black hoodie that read "I'm 50% depressed, 50% caffeine, and 100% done with your shit" and some camo joggers. She led the group back to the other room, and there was a blinding light. Everyone was confused when they were transported to a dark room with a large television and couches. Then they heard a voice. "You are here to watch a musical about Hamilton, and see how each of you are viewed in today's world. Asher is here to help with questions you may have. Asher, there is a kitchen, bathroom, and closet filled with blankets and pillows, seeing as you all will be here a while. And yes Asher, we transported your writings here."   
Asher flushed when the voice recognized their almost childish needs to have her notebook with him at all times.   
"Slaves were freed a long time ago and African Americans are people of society and accepted. LGBTQ+ rights are legal. Men can marry men and women can marry women. There will some people joining you later and others who are only here for a few songs. You'll know who when the time comes. Enjoy the show."

Asher gave the group a moment to absorb all the information as she set up the couches with various pillows and blankets. She also grabbed some drinks for the others to choose from. Once he had everything set up, she called the room to attention. "Hey! Ok, so I have everything set up to watch this, are we ready?"   
Various murmurs of agreement were heard as they all sat down. 

"Enjoy the show." 


	2. Alexander Hamilton

**[How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore]**

"That's the actor for Burr." 

  
"What the hell did you say about my mother, Burr?!" 

"That's not me!" 

  
Asher giggled.

**[And a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot**  
**In the Caribbean by providence impoverished**  
**In squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?]**

"A hero? Please," Jefferson said.

**[The ten-dollar founding father without a father**  
**Got a lot farther by working a lot harder**  
**By being a lot smarter**  
**By being a self-starter**  
**By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter]**

"'Ten-dollar?'" Washington asked.  
"Hamilton is on the 10 dollar bill, much like how you sir, are on the one dollar bill."  
"Oh."

"That's also Laurens' actor." 

"You were 14?" Eliza questioned Alexander.   
"Yes."

**[And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away**  
**Across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up**  
**Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of**  
**The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter]**

"That's illegal," Jefferson stated.  
"So? I did what I had to do to survive. Not everyone gets their life handed to them on a silver platter," Hamilton shot back.

"That was Jefferson and Lafayette, they share an actor. Jefferson in this verse," Asher said. 

**[Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned**  
**Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain**  
**Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain**  
**And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain]**

"Hercules Mulligan/James Madison, they share an actor as well." 

**[Well, the word got around, they said, this kid is insane, man**  
**Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland**  
**Get your education, don't forget from whence you came**  
**And the world is gonna know your name**  
**What's your name, man?]**

**[Alexander Hamilton**  
**My name is Alexander Hamilton**  
**And there's a million things I haven't done**  
**But just you wait, just you wait]**

"That, obviously, is Alex's actor."

**[When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden]**

"I hated him for leaving," Alex whispered quietly. Asher was the only one who seemed to hear him. 

"That was Eliza's actress."

**[Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden**  
**Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick]**

Tears sprang to Alex's eyes.

**[And Alex got better but his mother went quick]**

A choked sob.

**[Moved in with a cousin]**

"At least he still has family?" Peggy said, hopeful. 

**[ The cousin committed suicide]**

"Oh."

**[Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside**  
**A voice saying, "Alex, you gotta fend for yourself"]**

"Good mindset, son."  
"I'm not your son."

"That was Washington's actor, by the way."

**[He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf]**

"So that's why your so smart," Laurens whispered to Alex.

**[There would have been nothin' left to do for someone less astute**  
**He woulda been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution**  
**Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord**

**Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford]**

"That wasn't all I had to trade..." Alex said sadly. He was thinking of the slaves he was forced to help trade. 

**[Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on]**

"Again. Illegal."  
James elbowed Thomas. "Ow."

**[Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on**  
**The bow of a ship headed for the new land**  
**In New York you can be a new man**

**In New York you can be a new man (just you wait)**  
**In New York you can be a new man (just you wait)**  
**In New York you can be a new man**

**In New York, New York**  
**Just you wait]**

"Repetitive much?" Jefferson said.

**[Alexander Hamilton**

**Alexander Hamilton**

**We are waiting in the wings for you**

**Waiting in the wings for you**

**You could never back down**  
**You never learned to take your time]**

"You still don't," Burr pointed out.   
"Oh shut up Burr."  
"He's right though," Eliza said.   
"I feel betrayed."

**[Oh, Alexander Hamilton**

**Alexander Hamilton**

**When America sings for you**  
**Will they know what you overcame?**  
**Will they know you rewrote your game?]**

"I rewrote the game?"   
"Shhh!" 

**[The world will never be the same, oh**

**The ship is in the harbor now**  
**See if you can spot him (just you wait)**

**Another immigrant comin' up from the bottom (just you wait)**

**His enemies destroyed his rep America forgot him]**

"Obviously that's not true if there's a musical about him," Peggy pointed out.

"Actually, aside from being on the ten-dollar bill and the occasional textbook, Hamilton was pretty much forgotten until Lin-Manuel Miranda read a book about him and decided to make a musical," Asher explained. She was beginning to see why he was here. 

**[We, fought with him]**

**Hercules and Lafayette cheered.**

"That's actually quite smart. Thomas and I fought against him, while those two fought alongside him," James pointed out.

**[Me, I died for him]**

"That's supposed to be Laurens and Phillip, they share an actor," Asher said quietly.

**[Me, I trusted him]**

"Still do, son."  
"Not your son."  
Washington sighed.

**[Me, I loved him]**

"Peggy and Maria share an actor."

**[And me... I'm the damn fool that shot him (shot him, shot him)]**

The room was quiet for a moment. Then, it exploded into noise.

"You did WHAT?!"  
"Burr what is wrong with you!"

Asher stood up. "ZIP IT! From what I've learned, Hamilton forgave Burr for shooting him, because it was just as much his fault as it was Burr's."

Hamilton and Burr nodded.

**[There's a million things I haven't done**  
**But just you wait**

**What's your name, man?**

**Alexander Hamilton]**

"That was a lot."  
"That took about 5 more minutes than neccesary," Asher grumbled. It had barely been 10 minutes and he already wanted out. _Dear whatever god still tolerates me, please give me patience, because if you give me strength, I’m going to end up murdering someone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asher is probably going to snap, due to sheer hate of social interaction.


	3. Are You Aaron Burr, sir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally write my shot instead of this so yeah... at least I have next week pre written tho

**[1776**   
**New York City**   
**Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?]**

"Alex, you can't just walk up to someone like that." Herc said, shaking his head. 

**[That depends, who's asking?]**

"Would it have mattered?"  
"Nah, it was just my way of finding what his name was without being direct."

**[Oh, sure, sir**   
**I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir**   
**I have been looking for you]**

"Yeah, totally not creepy, Lex." 

**[I'm getting nervous]**

"I would be concerned if you weren't."

**[Sir, I heard your name at Princeton**   
**I was seeking an accelerated course of study**   
**When I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours**   
**I may have punched him, it's a blur, sir]**

"Why do you do this?"  
 **(A/N: bEcAuSe ItS tHe OnE tHiNg YoU cAnT rEpLaCe)**  
Alex shrugged. "He was insinuating I was stupid." Everyone in the room rolled their eyes. Typical Alex.

**[He handles the financials?]**

**[You punched the bursar?]**

**[Yes, I wanted to do what you did**   
**Graduate in two, then join the revolution**   
**He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid]**

"See?"

**[So how'd you do it, how'd you graduate so fast?]**

"Hard work."

**[It was my parent's dying wish before they passed]**

"That too."

**[You're an orphan, of course**   
**I'm an orphan**   
**God, I wish there was a war]**

"WHY?!?" 

**[Then we could prove that we're worth more than anyone bargained for]**

"That's why. Although, looking back on it, wishing for a war may not have been the best idea."  
"Yeah no shit." Asher spoke for the first time since this song started. 

**[Can I buy you a drink?]**

"You should've poisoned it. Saved yourself some time Burr." Almost everyone looked alarmed at Asher's dark humor.   
"Are... are you okay?"  
"No, I have about 3 problems with my sexuality, 4 with my gender, and at least 7 with my mental health but who's counting?" She shrugged. 

**[That would be nice]**

**[While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice**   
**Talk less]**

"Please?" **(A/N: read: James' "please" after its quiet uptown.)**

**[What?]**

**[Smile more]**

**[Ha]**

**[Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for]**

**[You can't be serious]**

"You can't be serious." Alex said it at the same time as his on-stage counterpart.

**[You wanna get ahead?]**

**[Yes]**

**[Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead]**

**[Aye, yo yo, yo yo, yo**   
**What time is it?]**

Asher shook her head. It was just cruel to introduce Laurens right after that line. Thanks Lin. 

**[Show time]**

**[Like I said]**

**[Show time, show time**   
**Yo, I'm John Lauren's in the place to be (woo)**   
**A-two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three, uh**   
**Those redcoats don't want it with me**   
**'Cause I will pop-chick-a pop these cops 'til I'm free]**

Some people noticed how Asher was biting her knuckle. She was trying not to sing along.

**[Aye, oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette**   
**The Lancelot of the revolutionary set**   
**I came from afar just to say bonsoir**   
**Tell the king casse-toi**   
**Who's the best? C'est moi]**

Asher gave up and sang along.

**[Brrah, brrah, I am Hercules Mulligan**   
**Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said come again**

**Aye, lock up ya daughters and horses, of course]**

"Excuse me?!"  
"Its... it's not what it sounds like. It really isn't."

**[It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets (wow)]**

Five angry women (and technically a genderfluid) glared at Herc. 

**[No more sex, pour me another brew, son**   
**Let's raise a couple more to the revolution]**

**[Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college]**

**[Aaron Burr]**

**[Give us a verse, drop some knowledge]**

**[Good luck with that, you're takin' a stand**   
**You spit, I'ma sit**   
**We'll see where we land (boo)]**

"Boo!"

**[Burr, the revolution's imminent, to what do you stall for?]**

**[If you stand for nothing Burr, what'll you fall for?]**

**[Ooh, who are you?**   
**Who are you**   
**Who are you?**   
**Ooh, who is this kid, what's he gonna do?]**

Asher was humming "Don't be suspicious" under her breath. No one had a clue what or why. 


	4. My Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired but here

**[I am not throwin' away my shot**   
**I am not throwin' away my shot**   
**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**   
**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**   
**And I'm not throwin' away my shot]**

"My God, it's even more repetitive than the last one," Jefferson exclaimed.  
Asher laughed lightly. "Yeah, this is definitely one of the more annoying songs. But that line, 'I am not throwing away my shot,' kind of creates a general theme and is repeated a lot throughout the musical."

  
**[I'ma get a scholarship to King's College**   
**I probably shouldn't brag, but dang, I amaze and astonish]**

"I thought you weren't going to brag?"  
"Oh be quiet Jefferson."

**[The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish**   
**I gotta holler just to be heard]**

"Yeah you do when you're that small."  
"My dear Laurens! You wound me!" 

**[With every word, I drop knowledge**   
**I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal**   
**Tryna reach my goal my power of speech, unimpeachable**   
**Only nineteen but my mind is older**   
**These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder**   
**Every burden, every disadvantage**   
**I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish**   
**I walk these streets famished]**

"We all did back then," Hercules pointed out.

**[The plan is to fan this spark into a flame**   
**But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out my name**   
**I am the A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R we are meant to be]**

"That wording..." Peggy said in awe.

**[A colony that runs independently**   
**Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly**   
**Essentially, they tax us relentlessly**   
**Then King George turns around, runs a spendin' spree]**

A few laughs were heard at this.

**[He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free**   
**So there will be a revolution in this century**   
**Enter me]**

Asher laughs at this, thinking of how some people made jokes about this. Almost everyone stares. Asher shrugs at them, not really wanting to explain.

**[ he says in parentheses.]**

"Stage directions?"  
"Mhm..."

**[Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me]**

"Actually, there's very few books that mention him."

**[I will lay down my life if it sets us free]**

"You will _not_." Angelica said, glaring at Alex. He seemed to shrink under her gaze.

**[Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy]**

"Didn't you have like, eight kids?"  
"Yes."

**[And I am not throwin' away my shot**   
**I am not throwin' away my shot**   
**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**   
**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**   
**And I'm not throwin' away my shot]**

Everyone groaned. Asher laughed lightly. 

**[I am not throwin' away my shot**   
**I am not throwin' away my shot**   
**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**   
**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**   
**And I'm not throwin' away my shot**   
**It's time to take a shot]**

"Do they mean-"  
"Alchohol? Yes."

**[I dream of life without a monarchy**   
**The unrest in France will lead to anarchy?**   
**Anarchy how you say, how you, oh, anarchy?**   
**When I fight, I make the other side panicky**   
**With my, shot-]**

Lafayette groaned. "Was my English really that horrid?"  
"You're better now," Herc assured him.

**[Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice**   
**And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis (loco parentis)]**

"Wait did you just say you basically adopted them?"  
"Well someone's gotta make sure these guys keep themselves outta trouble!"  
"Herc, you're the reason we're in trouble most of the time."  
"No comment."

**[I'm joining the rebellion 'cause I know it's my chance**   
**To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants (woo)**   
**I'm gonna take a shot]**

"No! No more shots!"  
Asher was trying to stifle a laugh. They failed miserably. 

**[And but we'll never be truly free**   
**Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me]**

"PREACH!!" Asher yelled. Some of them jumped. "Sorry..."

**[You and I**   
**Do or die]**

"What's he insinuating?"  
"Moving on!"

**[Wait 'til I sally in on a stallion**   
**With the first black battalion**   
**Have another shot]**

**[Geniuses, lower your voices**   
**You keep out of trouble and you double your choices**   
**I'm with you, but the situation is fraught**   
**You've got to be carefully taught**   
**If you talk, you're gonna get shot]**

"Yeah but at least we have opinions, BURR."   
"Shhhhhh.... Your angry smol energy can be addressed later Hamilton."  
"'Angry smol'?"   
"Shhh!"

**[Burr, check what we got**   
**Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot]**

"Thanks you, monsieur. "

**[I think your pants look hot]**

"Thanks?"

**[Laurens, I like you a lot]**

Asher disguised a laugh as a hacking cough. Most of the group looked at her in alarm. She waved their concern away. 

**[Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot**   
**What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot**   
**Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not**   
**A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?**   
**Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is]**

"That's the last thing you need."  
"Shh!"

**[Oh, am I talkin' too loud?]**

"YES!"  
"Jeffershit I swear to god if you don't shut up I will shove that purple coat so far down your throat it will come out your ass," Asher growled, her patience wearing thin. Everyone looked at her in mild fear but Angelica gave her an indecipherable look. Asher seemed to realize she shouted and shook her head, mumbling. "Stupid sensory overload..." Louder, they said, "I'm sorry, I'm just- ugh, I can't really explain it. I didn't mean that though, Jefferson." She unpaused the musical, giving no room for comments.

**[Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth**   
**I never had a group of friends before**   
**I promise that I'll make y'all proud]**

"You always have, mon ami."  
"Thanks guys." 

**[Let's get this guy in front of a crowd]**

**[I am not throwin' away my shot**   
**I am not throwin' away my shot**   
**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**   
**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**   
**And I'm not throwin' away my shot**

**I am not throwin' away my shot**   
**I am not throwin' away my shot**   
**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**   
**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**   
**And I'm not throwin' away my shot]**

Jefferson groaned comically. Asher rolled her eyes and shook her head at his antics. _I'm starting to think he's here purely for comic relief._  
"Why must they torture us with this repetitiveness?!" 

**[Everybody sing**   
**Whoa, whoa, whoa**   
**Ayy, whoa (woo), whoa**   
**Should let 'em hear ya (yeah)**

**Let's go**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa**   
**I said shout it to the rooftops**   
**Whoa, whoa, whoa**   
**Said, to the rooftops**   
**Whoa, whoa, whoa**

**A-come on (yeah)**   
**Come on, let's go**

**Rise up**   
**When you're living on your knees, you rise up**   
**Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up**   
**Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa, whoa)**   
**When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa)**   
**When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa)**   
**When are these colonies gonna rise up?**

**Rise up]**

"I like that. And he included women," Eliza said.

**[I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory]**

The pleasant mood that had been there before was now gone.

**[When's it gonna get me?**   
**In my sleep, seven feet ahead of me?**   
**If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?]**

"Um... You run? Duh?"   
"Its not that simple."  
"We'll talk about that later. For right now, can we please finish this song?"

**[Is it like a beat without a melody?**   
**See, I never thought I'd live past twenty**   
**Where I come from some get half as many**   
**Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask**   
**We have to make this moment last, that's plenty**

**Scratch that this is not a moment, it's the movement**   
**Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went?**   
**Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand**   
**We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land]**

"Yeah, we do, don't we?"

**[And? If we win our independence?**   
**Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?**   
**Or will the blood we shed begin an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?]**

"I never thought of it like that before..." Madison voiced the thoughts of the majority of the room.

**[I know the action in the street is excitin'**   
**But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n' fightin'**   
**I've been readin' 'n' writin']**

"Of course you have." An eye roll accompanied this statement, made by Jefferson.

**[We need to handle our financial situation**   
**Are we a nation of states what's the state of our nation?**   
**I'm past patiently waitin' I'm passionately mashin' every expectation**   
**Every action's an act of creation**   
**I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow**   
**For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow]**

"The first time?"   
"Shh!"

**[And I am not throwin' away my shot**   
**I am not throwin' away my shot**   
**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**   
**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**   
**And I'm not throwin' away my shot**

**We're gonna rise up (time to take a shot)**   
**I am not throwin' away my shot**   
**We're gonna rise up (time to take a shot)**   
**I am not throwin' away my shot**   
**We're gonna, rise up, rise up**

**It's time to take a shot**   
**Rise up, rise up**   
**It's time to take a shot**   
**Rise up, it's time to take a shot**   
**Rise up, take a shot, shot, shot**   
**It's time to take a shot, time to take a shot**   
**And I am not throwin' away my**   
**Not throwin' away my shot]**

"Wow. That... That was a lot." Peggy spoke up.  
"In more ways than one." Asher meant it as an off handed comment, but it made everyone pause for a moment. "Is anyone hungry? We've been here a while and I never got to make my coffee before all this happened."   
As soon as she said this, a few people realized that they were, in fact, hungry. Asher was already making something on a large black cube in another room. She had a mug she was sipping from as she worked. No one had a clue where the mug came from. 


	5. Story Of Toniiiight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happening in this chapter, just some drunk dudes singing.

After Asher had finished making food- ramen, which was hilarious to watch the group react to- they all settled down with their bowls for the next song.

**[HAMILTON: I may not live to see our glory!]**

“They’re drunk,” Peggy stated. 

“Yep. This is one of the nicer songs.”

**[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS: I may not live to see our glory!]**

**[HAMILTON: But I will gladly join the fight!]**

**[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS: But I will gladly join the fight!]**

**[HAMILTON: And when our children tell our story…]**

**[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS: And when our children tell our story…]**

**[HAMILTON: They’ll tell the story of tonight]**

**[MULLIGAN: Let’s have another round tonight]**

**[LAFAYETTE: Let’s have another round tonight]**

**[HAMILTON: Let’s have another round tonight]**

**[LAURENS: Raise a glass to freedom**

**Something they can never take away**

**No matter what they tell you**

**Raise a glass to the four of us** **]**

**[LAURENS/MULLIGAN: Tomorrow there’ll be more of us]**

**[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS: Telling the story of tonight]**

**[HAMILTON: They’ll tell the story of tonight]**

**[LAURENS/MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE:**

**Raise a glass to freedom**

**Something they can never take away** **]**

**[HAMILTON: No matter what they tell you]**

**[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE** **: Let’s have another round tonight]**

**[LAURENS: Raise a glass to the four of us]**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE: Tomorrow there’ll be more of us]**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS: Telling the story of tonight]**

**[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE: Let’s have another round tonight]**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/**

**ENSEMBLE & ** **_MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/ENSEMBLE_ ** **:**

**They’ll tell the story of tonight**

**_Raise a glass to freedom_ **

**They’ll tell the story of tonight**

**_Raise a glass to freedom_ **

**They’ll tell the story of tonight**

**_They'll tell the story of—]_ **

**[FULL ENSEMBLE]**

**Tonight**

“That was nice.” This statement surprised everyone, seeing as Jefferson was the one who said it.

_ It was quiet too. _ Asher thought. This next song would guarantee to be a headache though. 


End file.
